


My Dreams End With You

by KiraKillerKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, More tags to be added, Neku Talks to himself a lot, OOC Neku, Orphan Neku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKillerKitsune/pseuds/KiraKillerKitsune
Summary: Neku never really had a home when he was a child. Constantly moving from one orphanage to another. When moved to an orphanage for “special needs”. He also meets a young child who should have never been there in the first place.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue... yep that’s it

Prologue 

Third Person

There once was two families that were connected by fate. One family was a regular upper middle class family that lived in Osaka, Japan. This family was almost the perfect family. So much so that people ignored their faults for they could do nothing about it. Their son was a genius. Advancing so fast by the time he was five he was taking 12th grade and even some university courses. The father worked as a business man while the mother was a ‘stay at home mom’. Their life was perfect. 

The second family was a wizarding family. The wife worked with the family businesses and took care of there son. While the wife dealt with the housework and the business world her husband was helping hunt down a magical terrorist who wanted to kill people who didn't have magic. Their life wasn't perfect but they were happy.

On Halloween night the fates of the two young children of these families were sealed. Family one the family who had it all was caught up in a major earthquake and the only survivor of the incident was a their five year old son. Family two was murdered by the same magical terrorist the family was against. 

Each kid left to fend for themselves in a world that wasn't fair.


	2. First Meeting and Our Fucked Up Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku hates his life and Harry is too young and innocent.

Third person (?)

‘Why? This will be the fourth orphanage to take me. It's not my fault all of the families that want to adopt me are assholes. Why can't a nice family come and adopt me? Stretching, I jump off my bed and onto my feet. It would be best if I actually ate today. No one else is up yet so I should be the first one to the table. Therefore the first to eat.’ Nekus recently had been having a lot more reflective thoughts as of late. Ever since he moved to this orphanage life had been hell. Too smart to be used by those who wanted him for self gain but not old enough to live on his own. 

Opening the door slowly. ‘Is anyone out there?’ ‘We aren't supposed to be up for another hour or so.’ Softly he closes the door trying to be as silent as possible as he makes his way to the washroom. The most recent orphanage that picked him up was one on the edge of Tokyo. Still new enough that they hadn’t done anything to the place. No painting or colorful walls like the last place. Neku really did like the last place. He did a little victory dance once he reached his first goal for the day. Blinding white would be the best way and most common way people would describe it. No grime or dust was allowed. Quickly he poked his head out the door. No one had woken because of him. Now the real test doing his morning routine.

Now his morning routine is pretty normal nothing too fancy, brush his teeth, wash his face, use hygiene products and do his hair. ‘I wish mom was here to help me spike my hair. Is it too much to ask for? Everyone's been trying to cut my god damn hair. They tried to cut my hair. The last thing of my mother…’ Nekus thought were drowned in misery and sorrow. ‘Dead, it’s been 3 years. I can’t believe it.’ 

“Our Irish roots huh.” He mumbled while running his hands through his hair. People would often stare at him and his mother when he was born. Neku spent a fair bit of time brushing his hair. Trying to stand it up without products was a nightmare. Thought every morning he’d try. Every morning he’d try to forget where he was and what happen. 

“Where is that child? The other orphanages said he was difficult but I didn't expect him to be a rule breaker.” A high pitched voice growled in the hallway. The staff are looking for me. ‘Sounds like that ignorant bitch who first brought me in.’ Turning the corner and walking down the stairs she disappeared from the hallway. Taking this chance Neku dashed down the hallway. 

 

‘My room is only a few more steps away I just got to make sure I don’t close the door too harshly.’ Neku sneakily closes his room door and sits on his bed. After sitting staring at the wall for a few minute he figures he might as well work on his escape plan today. ‘iPod and phone fully charged? Yep. Headset still under my bed? Yep.’ Nekus parents really love there son. In the event both of them dies he was to go to live with his great grandmother in Tokyo but due to unforeseen circumstances his grandmother was rushed to the hospital and died days before the earthquake that killed his family. His parents also left him everything they had. Unfortunately he was only allowed to bring a few personal items to the orphanage so most of his parents belongings would have to be stored in his late grandmother's apartment, which now belongs to him, not that he knows that.

Third Person

“Nakamura why weren't you in bed?” This wasn’t the first time some of the staff would snap at him. Neku just shifted and turned up his music. He shouldn't have to explain going to the washroom. It's perfectly normal for someone to use the washroom.

“Where were you?!” Neku finally has had enough. Pushing his legs off his bed and pulling his headphones off he looks… no glares at her with eyes full of anger. 

“Why should I have to tell you every time I have to use the washroom. It's degrading and it's now only 30 minutes till everyone else gets up.” Neku explains calmly however the hatred never leaves his. Eyes he hates these places he hate being confined to an area that would drive most decent sized animals insane to live in. 

“It's normal to tell your…” 

Before the worker could respond Neku stated a fact. “A normal worker unless in the service or retail industry doesn't need to ask to go to the bathroom to pee and take some time to freshen up. Your comment is degrading, insulting and honestly baffling. Why were you in my room before anway? Were you wanting to watch me in my sleep or some creepy shit?” Neku snapped out the last bit without think about what he was saying. She was baffled by how rude he was and what language he used however, what she did after that was what set off a chain reaction that would not stop…

“Fine. If you want to wander go ahead but when you die like your whore mother don't expect me to mourn.”

 

Harry POV 

Aunt Petunia just dropped me off in the middle of nowhere. Why is is everything written in strange drawings? I might as well find my way around. Now just to get on my feet. Aunt never liked me. Uncle Vernon says I'm a freak not worth the space to live. 

One foot in front of another. That really hurts. I guess the wound that Dudley made hasn't healed yet. Why did he stab me with scissors again? None of that matters now. I can see the sky. That means I'm outside. My relatives don't look like they are close by at all. 

Third Person

Neku our cute little rebel has done it again.

Flash Back

“Fine. If you want to wander go ahead but when you die like your whore mother don't expect me to mourn.” Not a moment later Neku’s fist had made contact with her jaw. Landing a solid punch wasn't an amazing accomplishment. Neku had done it many times before. Mostly to ignorant brats who thought he was a easy target. 

Flashback End

After he hit her she threw him out. Quite literally. He had his phones, his actual phone and his chargers in his hands. One big glaring problem though no food. Neku thought he was going to get to eat when he moved over and the kids from the previous orphanage liked to mess with the food of the kids who were going to leave. He didn't touch that food and he had arrived too late to get food for the past two days here. ‘Your stupid. I’m stupid. Idiot. Where can I eat now.’ 

While ignoring his empty stomach neku manages to sneak onto a train. Not the first time definitely won't be the last it’s not a school day. They won’t realize. Eventually, he arrived one place he knows well. Shinjuku. Wandering down the streets of his eye caught something a bit weird. A foreign kid with kinda long messy black hair. Clothes that were way too big and a blood staining the back of the shirt he was wearing. This was not good. No kid of any age should look like that. No, why is a kid who looks like he’s barely 2 in the red light district of Shinjuku?

Weaving his way around the crowd he soon made it to the boy. The child couldn't be older than 2 year old. Neku carefully pulled the boy off to the side of the road and asked in a very very soft voice. “お名前は何ですか？” The boy just looked at him with this scared puzzled face. 

Harry was on the verge of crying. Not understanding people really didn’t help him. What were they saying? He was lost, he couldn't understand anything and it was clear the Dursleys had left him to die. Being street smart wasn’t Nekus specialities but when you see a kid bleeding out you tend to think on the fly. One of Neku’s university courses before the earthquake was English. Most foreigners spoke English. “What's your name?” He spoke gently, softly.

“M-my old family called me freak…” Neku’s eyes widened. He should have known that no one would treat a child like this if they cared for him. ‘Oh god what did this family do to this poor child.’ Was the main thought running through his mind.

Wrapping his arms around this small child holding his head with his hands. What was he going to do. Neku quickly remembered the words he needed. “My name in Neku. We are going to the police box and going to see if we can do anything about your back.” After softly telling the child he pulls him up to carry him. He’s never been fluent with English but adrenaline does stuff to your brain so he wrote off his English skills as just that. After walking for a couple minute Neku tries again to ask for the child's name. Also adding on freak isn't a name and that she shouldn't be called that.

“Harry. Auntie used to call me that when I was really small.”

“Ok. Hari how old are you?”

“I'm four years old.”

“Do you like anything?” They were reaching the police box but he needed to distract him from the pain. The wound in his back probably isn’t healing properly and is probably causing him immense amounts of pain. 

Luckily before Harry could respond Neku saw a police officer. “Hari I did ask you a question but it can wait for a bit. Think about it.” Neku calmly whispered. Making there way to the officer in question. “Excuse me but we need immediate attention. This young boy is hurt and in dire need of medical attention. Also I have some concerns with my own situation.” 

The officer looked down at the boy in Neku's hands. Spotting blood he stares at him. “I'm not one for regular Japanese hidden question games right now. I didn't cause this damage. If he was left wandering for much longer he would be dead.” Neku snapped at the officer. “I found him in the red light district. I’ll tell you why I was there but this child need medical attention.” Unable to understand the japanese Neku was using Harry started to cry out. Startled by the loud noises. 

“I will get you and the boy help however we need to stop the kids bleeding.” The officer comment. Neku nodded and followed the police officer to the police box were he had called ahead to the box explaining what happened. 

Harry still crying out was causing a scene so Neku did what Neku does best. 

“Toku no yama no itada kite  
Yuki ga toke nagare to nari  
Buna no mori de midori ni somaru...

Satou wa ima hana ni umore  
Hana yori utsukushii otome ga...  
Buna no... mori de... ai wo, chikau...

Waka mo no you...  
Midori no mizu ni hashi wo nurashi...  
Shika no you ni dakete oi de...  
Hana ga chiru mae ni otome no kami ni u chizu ke wo, shite…”

Sometime during the song Harry fell asleep. Soon a medic comes and pulls Harry away from Neku.

Neku was also lead away my some police officers into a type of interrogation room. “Now mister. Introduce yourself and explain how you found the child you had in your care.”

“I'm Nakamura Neku. I'm 8 going on 9 years old. I'm a prodigy with my high school graduation certificate and only 15 credits away from finishing my major in English.” Neku looked at them. Staring at him. “My parents died roughly 3 and a half years ago. They died in an earthquake in Osaka. I'm currently a resident of the new Shinagawa Orphanage.” The police officers looked at him with a smile but were probably just pitting him. “I woke up early today to get food but I woke up too early. I went to the bathroom. One of the ladies working yelled at me for going to the bathroom and not telling her. I corrected her facts. Then she called my late mother a whore. I was so angry I punch her in the face. She threw me out, i decided to get some air and meet some people I know in Shinjuku… It was only coincidence found Hari.” 

Soon the men left and Neku just sat there. Not to long after Harry came in hugging Neku. Harry looked nervous. “What's wrong Harry?” 

“Mean lady yelled at me. I couldn't understand her.” Neku laughed. Probably that old hag who kicked him out. She probably came to pick him up because she got in trouble or the police contacted the orphanage. 

“What!”

A familiar face soon walked in. Nekus’ social service agent. 

“Neku we are moving you to a different orphanage.” 

Fate's plan was already in motion… or the angels plan depends on who you ask.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepppppp. *sigh* just figuring out what I want to do with this story. I wrote this like 2 years ago and I kinda just brushed it up so if its weird I’m sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku gets sent to an orphanage that he shouldn't be at, however, he finds some reminder of home.

Chapter 2: Why am I here?

Third Person

“Again?” Neku drawled out his response. After 3 days of being in Shinagawa orphanage Neku wanted to leave but he didn't expect to get his wish. Soon Neku was lead out of the room and out of the police station. It was far louder inside than outside, the silence was nice. However it didn’t last for long. Soon an ambulance sirens was blaring down the street. 

“Is Hari going to be alright?” He asked the social service lady that was leading him to a car. He knew there was a good chance Hari wouldn't make it. Biology wasn't his thing, his educated guess might be off. That didn’t stop him from being worried though. He much preferred math and physic to biology and chemistry. 

“He will be okay.” She softly whispered, holding his head. After being Neku's social service agent for three and a half years she had gone soft. She loved him like her own son. Driving by the city flashes and changed from grey to green then grey again. One thing that did change more and more people filled the streets. Only did Neku know where he was when he saw the famous Shibuya crossing. 

Shaking her feelings the social worker announced. “You will be staying at Shibuya Orphanage for Special Needs. I know that may sound bad to you but all the people there are really nice.” Neku just gave her the ‘I-don't-believe-you’ look. She had said that about every orphanage since his parents died. There was no reason for him to believe her. 

“Why should I believe you? Why special needs?” Neku fearsly questioned. It made no sense. Why would he go to an orphanage with kids for special needs? He wasn’t mentally ill or mentally disabled. “Is something wrong with me?”   
“No, Neku, no. Nothing is wrong with you. You are so smart and have a bright future.” She comforted. She didn't mean to scare him. Never did she mean to harm her charge. “It seems that regular orphanages aren't equipped to deal with someone as smart as you. You need special attention. They treat you as a child. Honestly, you are much more mature than anyone your age.”

The rest of the ride was quiet and stressful. Neku kept ignoring any looks or movements that would start any type of conversation. After a while they pulled up into a large grassed area that seemed to come out of nowhere. It looked like a sizable park once in but was walled off to the public. As they drove farther in a building came into view. ‘This must be the orphanage’ was Neku’s assumption. 

Once the car stopped and Neku exited his world was changed. A lady who called herself ‘Rose’ dragged him into the building. The building itself looked like an old Japanese house. However, instead of being one floor like most old house designs it was 3 floors and each floor had its uses.

The first floor was for the younger kids. It had a playroom and was child proof. The only things not explicitly for younger kids was the kitchen, dining room and washroom. In the past it was impossible to have bathrooms on upper floors so, unless the house had been recently upgraded this was the only washroom.

After being introduced to some of the younger kids Neku was then dragged up stairs. “Neku while you are older than some we do have some older kids than you. You will be living on the second floor. We have tons of empty rooms so pick one.” Rose informed Neku, she tried to keep the excitement out of her voice but it wasn't very well hidden. At this point tired and hungry didn’t give how he was feeling justice. Eventually at the end of the hallway he saw a dusty door. After brushing the dust off the door he entered to not only find a nice red futon but a nice if worn down table. Both were dusty but the room felt like home. While not uncommon red futons it surprised him this place had futons at all. Let alone a red one like he had when he was little. 

His parents would go on and on about how he should sleep on his bed but he always refused. The coldness of the floor was very alluring to him. In the morning he would alway end up being scolded by his parents but to him it was worth it. Dusting off the table and dropping off his stuff he soon left to tell Rose his choice. 

Neku looked down for the first time in a while. He had left his shoes on. While caught up in everything he forgot to take his shoes off. The floor is made of tatami mats too. ‘Fuck. A thing to a apologize for.’ Finding his way back to Rose to apologize and to tell her his room choice shouldn't have been too difficult. That was until two older kids darted down the hall. Hiding was always the best bet when he didn’t want to fight but it got him extremely lost. Eventually he found his way back downstairs but Rose was nowhere in sight. 

It made sense that she had left the previous location but he forgot to ask where she was going to be. Now he was left without a clue where to go. Last time Neku had checked the time is when he got in the car when he left the police station. It was fifteen thirty then so now it should be about sixteen twenty considering the car ride took a good thirty minute. 

Stepping down the stairs and going back to the dining room Neku walked in to find most of the occupants of the house eating. “Neku! I sent some boys to get you but they said they didn't see you.” Rose squealed as she ran towards him. Freezing in her grasp Neku gave a look of terror as she squeezed him. “Did you find a good room at least?”

That he could respond to. “Yea, room 2-42…” The room went silent. Who would want a room without a bed and with a closet door that is broken and a futon. Neku took this time to look at all the kids in the room. There was 7 kids that looked younger than him 3 kids that looked roughly the same age and 4 kids older than him all of which were looking for him. 

“Are you sure you want that room?” Rose questioned politely. “Was there any other room?” Neku just gave her this look of confusion. Why would he want another room? This room was perfectly…. ohh! Neku finally put together that room 2-42 had death in it*. Neku wasn't paranoid or superstitious so for him is was a laughable inconvenience. 

“I like the room. Yes, it can use some dusting and the closet door was really hard to open but it nice. Like home.” Instantly Roses face started to soften. While some don't like reminders of bad experiences others focus on more positive memories. 

Before anyone could respond his stomach started to growl. It had been three days since Neku had eaten anything. Neku sat down at the end of the table. In front of him was a bowl of miso soup and various other liquid based dishes. Looking down the table most of the other kids had rice, fish and miso soup. Neku simply sighed. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen but they probably weren't expecting another mouth to feed. 

After the early supper Rose walked up to him and grabbed his bowls. He had finished before everyone else but didn't want to leave the table early so he sat there and waited. None of the kids came up and talked to him all of them left the dining room to go do their own thing. Walking out of the dining room himself Neku had no idea what to do. Play on his phone? Go explore? 

Settling on exploring the building he walks up a floor and starts outside his room. The inside of the building felt a lot bigger than what it looked like outside. Two, three, four hallways later Neku found himself outside a bathroom. Inside was two sinks, three used toothbrushes, one new, two things of toothpaste and some body wash and soap by the shower. Leaving the bathroom he continued to explore till when he looked out the window he saw the sun starting to set. 

Once in his room he curled in his futon and drifted off into a dream of happier times. Little did he know that the next day was going to be weird one.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will get longer and I was considering putting Harrys little adventure also in this chapter but it felt just so right to end the chapter here. I haven't started work on YYH SOM chapter 8 yet, check my FF account for updates, but let me get this story out of my brain first. I also started writing this years ago so if you find any inconsistency or you have any suggestions tell me in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little taste thingy of something I’ve been writing. I’m still working on YYH SOM I’m just lazy and have writers block.


End file.
